The mission of the Center for Recombinant Gamete Contraceptive Vaccine is to develop and test a safe, effective, reversible contraceptive vaccine. Emphasis is placed upon a vaccine for females, consisting of one or more recombinant gamete-associated immunogens that elicit immunological responses that function to prevent fertilization. The Center coordinates research and development activities encompassing eight stages of a product development program 1) Fundamental discovery and evaluation of gamete-specific molecules [vaccinogens] and their antigenic determinants derived from the sperm, egg, egg investments, or accessory reproductive organs; 2) Engineering of genes encoding specific vaccinogens into appropriate expression systems or manufacture of synthetic peptides; 3) Production and purification of recombinant vaccinogens under good laboratory practices [GLP]; 4) Formulation of vaccine doses; 5) Small animal and primate testing of vaccine formulations for immunog eni city, safety and efficacy; 6) Evaluation of mechanisms of vaccine action; 7) Human trials; and 8) Development of diagnostics to monitor infertility status in recipients of effective vaccines. FUNDING NIH grants HD00654, HD29099, HD35523, and RR00166.